A client-server system generally refers to an architectural model that defines the role that two or more computing devices will play when they communicate with one another. Typically, a server is used to provide the client with a resource and/or perform some sort of service for the client.
Servers connected to the Internet, for example, offer an extraordinarily wide range of resources that is growing year by year. For example, some Web sites provide an informational type resource by serving Web pages and/or by allowing a client to search and retrieve items from a database. Other Web Sites provide transactional resources. For example, some vendor Web sites allow a user to browse a catalogue of items and to make online purchases from the catalogue. See, for example, the patent entitled “INTERNET-BASED CUSTOMER REFERRAL SYSTEM”, having U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,141.
The client-server system has proven to be very successful and useful in providing a client with a wide range of network resources. What is needed, however, are ways that can extend the capabilities of these systems.